


Careful Planning Needed

by craple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones doesn't know what to expect, honestly, when he leaps through the window of Neal's apartment that night to find him sprawled naked on his back with a book inches away from his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Planning Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GOING CANON ASMFHKASDJGA

Jones doesn't know what to expect, honestly, when he leaps through the window of Neal's apartment that night to find him sprawled naked on his back with a book inches away from his face.

He might not have planned this through.

He also may or may not have been staring at the dark hairs leading down Neal's jeans, the gleaming golden skin of Neal's stomach, and may or may not have been thinking of how good those thighs would look on his shoulders.

So he's a bisexual with strong sexual urges yet none the experience for the past few months, sue him for looking, okay.

Neal looks at him through black-rimmed glasses, confusion and surprise and happiness showing in his warm hazelnut eyes. He puts his book down, sits up, and stands up with the grace of an Egyptian cat he reads about in Storybrooks' library that does _miracles _to his body.__

"Captain Hook," Neal says – _Bae_ says – in a drawl Hook often uses, back in the days; coming closer and looks at him up and down. The intensity in his eyes betrays the soft-fond-amused curls of his lips. "Twenty-years-something and you still look good."

"I haven't changed, you realise," Hook drawls back, before his mind can work around the fact that he's a bit in a dazed what with his blood rushing southward at every single thing Neal does.

Neal laughs, carefree and cheerful, his entire body shakes and softening the wrinkles around his eyes beautifully. "Of course you haven't," he agrees, leaning down to grab a discarded white shirt from a nearby chair. "Of course."

Jones watches as the brunette pulls the shirt over his head, turning around as he does, so Jones can watch the way his back arches and the jutted bones move; hating and liking the display at the same time.

Not that Neal probably notices, of course, because he won't be Neal – he won't be _Bae_ that way. Innocent, hot-headed Bae with his strong determination and kind gentle heart.

"So, Captain Hook," Neal begins, settling back onto his couch with two glasses and a bottle of wine in hand. "This is not much. I don't have ale, unfortunately, but I've always known that you're a fan of good wine. Care to sit down so you can tell me whatever it is you're planning to tell me before you got, ah, _distracted_?"

The smirk on his face is all-knowing and amused, and Jones barely hides the flush creeping up his neck by scowling and sitting down beside him, thighs touching and shoulders brushing, taking the offered drink in hand and pouring it down his throat one shot.

"You owe me," Jones says, not sulkily, he may add. "I just want to make sure you're alive to settle the debt."

A few hours and a couple of bottles later, Neal promises to do whatever he wants later, after he's got Hook settled on the bed that smells of Neal's hair and Neal's sweet-wine-breath.

Neal's laugh still rings in his ears long after he's gone unconscious.


End file.
